I will be back for you!
by OechsnerC
Summary: After the battle of Uru'baen. Murtagh and Thorn fly off to try and find themselves again after there imprisonment in the hand of Galbatorix.
1. Prologe

I will be back for you!

Prologue

"Where free!", said Murtagh with an exited emphasis as he scratched behind the neck of his dragon.

"I know it feels nice to be ourselves again after being slaves of Galbatorix," said Thorn. With that Thorn starts to do some barrel rolls. "Yah", said Murtagh raising his hand up in the air, and feeling the wind in their face as they were flying to the Spine. Just then a flock of deer started running away from Thorn from underneath the tree tops.

"Yummy, lunch", with that Thorn glided down and picked up a 150 deer of it feet and then killed it and ate it with extreme speed. That was good.

"Aye, you are lucky you are a dragon, those deer don't have a chance against you, Thorn", with that Thorn put on a sly smile.

"Thank you Murtagh".

"Aye no problem, my partner of my heart and soul.

"Look there", said Murtagh as the sailed over a valley in the spine that had a small pond that was back up against a large cave. "Let's go check it out."

In answer to Murtagh, Thorn slowly did circles around the pond as he descended. With a loud thud Thorn landed in the entrance to the cave. The cave had many vines that grew around the hole in the mountain.

"It's very big and quite beautiful", said Thorn as he walked inside and rolled on to his side. "I think will stay here for the night and see how we like it here if we want to stay longer." said Murtagh.

"I'm going to get some fire wood" said Murtagh. "Aye, be careful. I heard from Saphira that Eragon gets himself into trouble a lot and I don't know if you have a tendency to do the same." said Thorn. With that Murtagh walked out of the cave laughing at how often his younger brother gets himself into trouble. "I'm nothing like my brother" said Murtagh to himself. "It seems to me that I always had to get him out of trouble like the time that he got captured by the Kull and brought to Gil'ead. I got there and helped his sorry butt get him and that elf Arya out of prison", with that of his chest Murtagh picked up some pieces of oak and brought them back to the cave.

"Brisingr!", barked Murtagh as he tried to start the fire. With that the fire rose 6 feet in the air as hot and red as his sword and dragon. With that Murtagh cooked his dinner and let the fire smolder after he had eaten. Then he curled up with Thorn under his wing and went to sleep. Thinking about how Eragon always gets himself into trouble.

Sorry I was so short but I have Exams this week so I haft to get back to studying.

Please review!

I will try to update with chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

I will be back for you.

Chapter 1

_Blood every were the eye could see, Body's scattered on the ground some freshly dead some old and decomposing. _

_He looked around and noticed Ajihad, Oromis, Glaedr, and Hrothgar, there body's rotting away full of maggots, and their skin the color of moldy green. Their bodies were full of holes and cuts that were very noticeable._

"Ahh" There was a loud scream that echoed threw out the cave. Murtaph was on the floor panting trying to regain his breath after waking up from his horrible night mare.

"Are you alright little one."

"I just had another night mare again Thorn I should be all right."

"Was it the one with the dead bodies again?"

"Aye I had that dream again."

_Murtaph got up and started to walk around the cave._

"Do you think I will ever be the same as I was before I was in slaved."

"I do not no little one only time can help us cope with are problem's."

"Wise words from someone not even a year old yet."

"Aye I may be young but I still do a lot of damage if someone gets in my way."

With that Thorn roared as loud and proud as any male dragon could be.

_Murtaph looked up to see his dragon doing what seemed to be a dragon chuckle. Since he had his ear covered by his hands .Trying to keep his ears from bleeding from the great powerful roar that came from his dragon._

"Know why you haft to roar so fucken loud" "you know human's ears are sensitive!"

"Sorry Murty I guess I could not help myself"

"Oww you better not start calling me that!"

"Oww Murty I don't understand what you're talking about"

"If you were anyone else id nock that grin of your face."

"That's my rider, not letting anyone get away with mocking him."

"I don't want to be that person though.

"Well we have all the time in the world since we are immortal."

Do you want to go flying?

"That should be good to clear my head."  
>_<p>

_Murtaph started to put the saddle on thorn and buckle the rope tight so the saddle would not move. After he was satisfied that the saddle would not move he climbed up into the saddle._

_You ready Thorn._

_Ready Murtaph._

_Let's fly._

_With that Thorn jumped in to the sky and flapped his wings to get higher into the sky. _

**I know it was short. This was more of a filler chapter please give me some ideas what I should do. I'm thinking about having thorn and Murtaph settle in a small town or go into hiding far north.**

**R and R please.**

**Love to hear from you.**


End file.
